


My love is dangerous

by persianp0pinjay



Series: A little bit of love and joy - Jimercury [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianp0pinjay/pseuds/persianp0pinjay
Summary: "Don't waste your time with loving, love don't work for me," in that could be summarized the philosophy of life of Freddie until Jim appears (or how Freddie finds out he is madly in love with Jim)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clickea este link para leer esto en español
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594805

Freddie was fully aware that lately his relationship with Jim had been based in arguments, one after another, and the majority of them had been his fault.  
He didn't do it on purpose, he didn’t want to hurt Jim, he really didn’t to do it, but when he wanted to flirt with other men he just flirted, and when he wanted to have sex with them he also just had sex with them.  
When he wrote his song “My love is dangerous” he meant every single word of it , because he really believed that his love was dangerous and there was no way to change that part of himself.  
He didn’t got it until one night Jim didn’t come back home. His partner had gone to Market Tavern to spend some time with a few old friends while Freddie stayed up all night waiting for him to come back home, but that never happened.  
What Freddie didn’t know was that, the previous morning, Jim had confirmed his suspicious that he was cheating on him. It wasn’t even planned, Jim, in his misery, had swallowed some pill and a friend had taken him to his place so that he could have a good rest there. This was exactly what Freddie needed, it had been a big bucket of cold water: he finally felt what Jim felt every time Freddie went out and didn't come home until late in the morning. However this didn’t make him apologize, he was way too proud to do that. Instead of that, he kicked him out of Garden Lodge, not even face to face, but through a call in which he told Mary that before he came back from the studio Jim had to be out of there.  
After that, Freddie spent several days relapsing the matter. He spent his nights awake unable to get him out of his head.  
It’s been four days since he kicked him out, that specific night, Freddie was having some trouble to sleep. He was on the bed, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling of the dark room when he finally realised it: Jim was the man of his dreams. He had have him in front of him all this time and he could only get it now that he had lost him: he was madly in love with Jim Hutton. He had to do everything in his power to get him back, and with that thought in mind he fell asleep.  
The next day Freddie waited for the hour that he knew Jim was coming back from work and started calling him. A few hours after he had kicked Jim out of his house he had asked one of his employes to find out if Jim had found a place to live, and that was the only reason why he knew telephone number of that house, other way it would have been impossible to discover his whereabouts.  
After dialing that number about five or six times someone finally answered it. It was Jim.  
“Are you coming home?” he asked.

“No,” said Jim.

That day was the premiere of "Time" one of Freddie's solo songs, and also the only thing that came to the musician as an excuse.

“But I want you to come to the opening night of Time with me,” he said softly.

“Well, you can take your friend with you. The dinner suit will fit him just as well,” said Jim referring to the suit Freddie had bought for him a couple of days before their fight.

“Come over,” he insisted “Let’s chat about it.” seeing that Jim was still unanswered, Freddie tried once more. “You know I didn't call you to talk about the premiere thing. Please, come.” even Freddie was amazed at how sincere his words had sounded.

Jim had never heard Freddie saying please before. He was finally convinced by his words and he took a cab to Garden Lodge where he was met by Joe.

“He’s upstairs waiting for you,” Joe said to Jim right after he let him in.

Jim wasn’t sure of what to expect from this meeting, he was getting tired of Freddie's games and he didn't know if he wanted to go through that again.  
Freddie would not stop spinning around the room too nervous to have heard when Jim arrived, so when he entered the door, it took him completely by surprise and his only reaction was to threw his arms around him in a very long hug.  
They didn't said a word to each other. Freddie kissed Jim like if there were no tomorrow and before they realized there was no garment of clothing between them. Without having said a word they had fallen into bed and made love, sweet and slow, something uncommon with Freddie. When they finished, both of them kept a few minutes of silence, until Freddie, lying on the other man’s chest spoke.

“Come on back home,” he asked slightly incorporating himself and looking directly into Jim’s eyes.

But Jim still had his doubts and Freson noticed that.

“I know I’ve been unfair to you but I promise you, you're the only man I want by my side. I’m sorry,” he whispered in what seemed to be a desperately plea. He slowly kissed his collarbone, rising up to reach his jaw. “I love you”

It wasn’t the first time that Freddie said this words to him, but this time Jim felt them stronger and more real than ever.

Freddie had managed to change positions and now was almost above him, with his lips rubbing the man's underneath. However, he didn't want to kiss him, he wanted Jim to do it.

So did Jim after that "I love you," he kissed him passionately until he ran out of air, at which point he began to slow down the kiss until he slowly broke the kiss.

“Does this mean you are coming back home?” Freddie asked moving from above him and only after he received that longed "yes" by answer leaning back on Jim's chest, returning to his previous position.

“Do you love me?” Freddie asked near his ear after a few minutes.

“I love you very much” Jim assured him with a finger placed on Freddie’s jaw, forcing him to look at him.

After that they prepared to go to Time, where Freddie made it very clear that Jim was the only one he wanted to have at his side in the theater that night. There were the small details that made Jim realize that he had made the right decision: the looks that once in a while Freddie gave him, those small discreet touches he gave him every time he could and how he tried to be with him as much as possible ,all that things, gave him the assurance that he was in the right place.

“How are you doing?Are you tired?” Freddie asked him at some point of the night, and despite the fact that unlike the others couples they had to keep the distances and leave the signs of affection for the privacy of their home, Jim felt more loved than ever before in his life.

“I’m okay,” he said, and from that moment, both of them knew that signs would be settled back into a happy routine.


	2. Chapter 2

hey so i don't know if anyone is reading this but i really feel like there are so very few jimercury stories and i was thinking about writting a few

it would mean a lot to me if you just leave a comment telling me you want more stories and i could use a few ideas too, so just tell me if you have something in mind that you would like me to write

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in english so tell me if you fin any mistakes (you will) so that I can correct them. Hope you like it :)


End file.
